comic_modefandomcom-20200215-history
Swazilandball
Absolute Monarchy|gender = Male|language = Swazi English|capital = Mbabaneball|affiliation = SADC, Commonwealth, African Union|religion = Christianity Ancestor worship|friends = Mozambiqueball South Africaball Zambiaball Lesothoball Taiwanball USAball|enemies = Union of South Africaball Chinaball|likes = Reed dancing, maize meal and sorghum beer|founded = 1881|image = SwazilandballFinn.png|status =|predecessor = British Swazilandball}}Swazilandball is a countryball in Africa. Swazilandball, is sometimes called the Kingdom of Swazilandball and sometimes called kaNgwaneball or Eswatiniball. The country is the last absolute monarchy in Africa and run through a Swazi Bicameral Parliament consisting of a Senate and a House of Assembly. Swazilandball is a member of the SADC, the African Union, and the Commonwealth. Swazilandball is well known for Umhlanga, and Incwala, the dance of the kingship, the most important national events. History The earliest known inhabitants were the graffiti artists, the Khoisanballs. They were largely replaced by the Bantuball who wondered in from the Great Lakes. Evidence of agriculture and iron dates from about the 4th Century. Swazilandball was being bullied by Zuluball, Boerball, Britishball and Dutchball and decided to team up with Britishball, who in 1881, signed a convention recognizing Swaziball's independence. Culture Swazilandball's most well-known cultural event is the annual reed dance.Swazilandball cuts reeds and present them to the queen mother and then dance. · Everything is slow in Swazilandball- internet, service, waiting for food etc · There are literally no road rules. Kombi's are the fastest thing on the road. Also, don't trust the power of zebra crossings. They mean nothing. · 'Excuse me' doesn't really come into it that much, if you want to get something or move somewhere just push yourself through. · Ladies use towels to strap their babies to their backs, and they tie the towel at the front! · everyone says 'shame', it can mean; what a shame, cute, aww etc · "Is it' is also popular. It means 'oh really' or 'did you really' or something. · A rainy day is a day off. Swaziball’s don't do ANYTHING when it rains, all they do it put the fire on in their house and sleep. This is even for a little drizzle. · Kuteka is a Swaziball tradition which basically involves tricking a girl into marrying your son! · When sugar cane is being transported on massive cane trucks, they normally fill them to the point where they are overflowing. · Everyone in the rural areas in Swazilandball appears to have this problem - not being able to apply 'she' or 'he' to the correct gender. · 'Shisa Nyama' - literally means 'burn the meat' but can be used to describe cooking meat, having a braai or literally just means hot meat! Lebola - when a young man wants to marry a young girl he must get permission from the girl's father and pay him 'lebola' - this is traditionally a certain number of cattle. Gallery Life Changes.png New_Caledonia.png Happy Birthday, Swaziland!.png Swazilandball.png|Swazilandball 'rNJcfeY.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png QTxNZI5.png Best Weapons.png es:Suazilandiaball zu:Swazilandiibhola Category:Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Swaziland Category:Monarchy Category:Independent Category:Witchcraft Category:Former British Colonies Category:Highland Category:Democracy Haters Category:Countryballs holding weapon Category:Landlocked Category:Pro Israel Category:Southern Africa Category:Swazi Speaking Countryball Category:Dictatorship Category:Dictator Lovers Category:Tyranny Category:Absolute monarchy Category:Double Landlocked Category:Pro Taiwan Category:Pro Morocco Category:Pro Kosovo